Think Twice/Catchphrases
Opening Spiel "(theme song lyrics):This is a mission, so use your intuition, persue the information, use your imaginatiooooooon, THINK TWICE!!! Chris: Introducing/with the host of our show, a man who always thinks twice/gets everyone to think twice, MONTERIA IVEY!" Catchphrases "Thank you, thank you! Thank you so much for joining us on Think Twice, the show that challenges your information, imagination and intuition. (insert funny segway to announcer) Chris, who will be thinking twice with us tonight?" "Thanks, Monteria. Tonight we have (insert contestant & hometown) and his/her teammate (insert hometown & partner's name). Playing against them is (insert contestant & hometown) and his/her teammate (insert hometown & partner's name)." "Welcome to all of you, welcome to Think Twice. And we're going to start off by testing your information. So players put your hands near the buzzers in front of you. Every question will have two parts. Buzz in when you think you know the answer, but only answer half of the question, because your partner must answer the other half. Every question will be worth ten points. Everyone ready? Good luck." "That is correct, you get the first ten points of the game." "By the sound of the dying quail/anemic bell, we have reached the end of round one." "Sounds good to me. Now players, I hope you have your creative juices flowing, because it's time to go in to the Land of Imagination. Follow me." "In the Imagination Round, we're going to test/challenge your creative ability to create a story on the spot. Now (insert trailing team) since you're behind, we're gonna start with you. Before is a list of nine clues that all relate to a specific subject. Either a person, place or thing. Now prior to the show, you each had one minute to review those clues. And what I want you to do now, is to create a story, completely improvise but using at least six of those clues. (insert leading team), I want you to listen out for the hidden words in their story, which are all clues to that subject. When the clues are used they're revealed on our video wall, but we're going to turn it away from you, so this way you won't be able to see. You have to listen very carefully. Now after they tell their story, if you can figure out what their subject was, you get 50 points. But if you can't, the points go to your opponents. Now you each have 30 seconds to tell your half of the story. And who's going to go first? Contestant: I will. Monteria: Okay, you have 30 seconds. Are you ready? GO!" "Time, switch!" "Time! Now in telling their story, they used six clues which/(insert number of clues) and six is the minimum. So we can't give you any further/additional hints, but you'll take a moment now to confer, and then I'll ask you for a subject. So tell us what did you hear?" "Alright, time now to think about a subject." "(insert guess). You believe (insert guess) is the subject. Let's find out if indeed (insert guess) was your subject. We'll begin by recapping the clues you did hear. You heard (insert revealed clues). The clues you didn't hear were (insert unrevealed clues)." "So as we close out the second round, (insert score recap). But we still have one more round to go. So it's time for us to leave "Imagination" and go into the Land of Intuition. After you." "So now we have tested your information, challenged your imagination and now we're in the round of intuition. Where you may not know the correct answer to a question, but you can figure it out, if you used your intuition. Now (insert trailing team) since you're behind, we're gonna start with you. I'm gonna read you a question, the question has several answers. Your job is to give me one of the answers you think will be on my list. (insert leading team), you must then decide whether to accept or challenge their answer, which you will do by pressing one of the colored lights in front of you. Green if you accept, red if you challenge. Now every answer that makes my list is worth ten points. However, if you can give me the number one answer on the list, that will be worth 50 points. Now again (insert score recap), this may look impossible, but in our game/when you play Think Twice, fortunes can shift ever so quickly, so you are never out of it." Tagline "I'm Monteria Ivey, and as always in parting remember, wherever you go in life, Think Twice! See ya next time!" - Monteria Ivey (1994) Category:Quotes & Catchphrases